Open Arms
by HR-Marie
Summary: Bella has a secret, something she's never told Edward before. She's a vampire, but not like him. She an original vampire. The kind that appears to belong more into an Anne Rice story. So when Edward shatters her heart she decides to return to her father in Mystic Falls. Will she find love again or will Ester, her past or her own dad stop her from getting her happily ever after.
1. the breakup

"Bella, I don't want you to come with me." He spoke the words slowly and precisely, his cold eyes on my face, watching as I absorbed what he was saying.

"Wow." I drawled out the word in astonishment._ He didn't want me._ The sentence didn't sound right in my mind. After all the years of breaking hearts I have never been broken before.

I starred back at him looking for any type of apology, judging if he was telling the truth or playing some sick joke on me, but there was none.

He looked up into the trees before he spoke again. "Of course, I'll always love you…in a way. But what happened the other night made me realize that it's time for a change. Because I'm…_tired _of pretending to be something I'm not, Bella. I am not human." He looked back unto me. "I've let this go on much too long, and I'm sorry for that."

Come on Bella, I urged myself. Tell him; Three simple words. You can do it. I took a deep breath straightening my posture, demanding attention with my silent gesture. "Edward." I spoke calmly.

"You're not good for me, Bella." He dismissed my unfinished sentence.

I opened my mouth to plea for him to stay, to make him understand why we could stay together. I belonged into the world of the supernatural. But the emotionless stare he gave me made me change my mind.

"Fine." I quickly stated, emotions forgotten,

He nodded once. "Promise me something." I gave no indication that I heard him. He sighed at my stubbornness. "Don't do anything stupid or reckless and in return I promise that this will be the last time you'll see me. I won't come back. I won't put you through anything like this again. You can go on with your life without anymore interference from me. It will be as if I never existed." My breathed hitched as I sensed the goodbye that was about to come.

"Goodbye, Bella." His voice the same, quiet and peaceful.

"Wait!" I called out, reaching for him. "You don't understand." I pleaded. Say it, I begged my body. But nothing came out except for short chocking sobs.

His cold hands locked around my wrist and pinned them to my sides. He leaned down towards my face. Realizing what he was about to do, I turned away. He didn't deserve the satisfaction. Seeing my resentment of his kiss Edward backed away from me.

A light, unnatural breeze suddenly irrupted into the scene. I looked back towards Edward.

He was gone.

"Edward!" I screeched out into the empty forest. The sheer desperateness of my voice hunted my ears. "You don't understand!' I pleaded still into the empty air.

"I'm a vampire." I pleaded quietly to myself. "Please understand."

* * *

**I KNOW THIS IS SHORT, BUT THIS IS JUST THE INTRODUCTION. PLEASE WRITE REVIEWS IF I SHOULD CONTINUE THIS OR NOT OR IF YOU LIKE IT - HR-MARIE**


	2. leaving

**THE STORY TAKES PLACE IN SESON SEASON 3 OF VAMPIRE DIARIES. I DO NOTT OWN TWILIGHT OR VAMPIRE DIARIES THEY RESIDE IN THE POSSETION OF THEIR OWNERS. **

I walked slowly back to Charlie's house. I couldn't quiet wrap my mind around my predicament that was thrust upon me. Here I was a 132 year old vampire heart broken by a _cold one_. To have him make me fall in love with him just for him to stomp my heart out for what, His own amusement? And for his family to go along with it was even more sickening. To string along what they perceived to be a human, make her fall in love with him and his family to just ditch without a proper goodbye. Leaving her to believe she wasn't good enough for them, but I wasn't going to be that girl. I will have my head held high.

I walked inside the house that has been my home for the past year. I could hear Charlie, my father in this town who had remained ignorant of my vampire status and with a little compulsion I made him believe I was his daughter. He was in the living room, watching a baseball game.

I sighed as I entered the living room, I had to do this.

"Hey Charlie." He jumped at my silent approach. "Hey Bella?" He gave me a confused look, "have you been crying?"

"Wha?" I touched my face and sure enough dry salt tears streaked down my face. "No, no, it's just rain." I said, wiping away the tears that betrayed the look that I wanted to feel.

"Bel….." I didn't let him finished instead I used my true speed to run to him.

"Charlie listen real closely," I decided a little more compulsion wouldn't hurt. "You never had a daughter; you never even heard the name Bella swan before."

"I have never heard of Bella Swan." He repeated back in a monotone voice.

Tonight will be long and tiring, compelling the whole town and La push is going to take some energy.

(TIME LASP)

All I wanted to do was lye down and sleep, compelling all the humans into believing I never existed was tiring and I had become hungry, but it wasn't food that I was craving.

"Focus, Isabella." I commanded myself. All I had left to do was get my car out of storage.

I have had my 1969 red Chevy Camaro since 1972. I stole it from my dad when we had an argument and I wanted revenge. Taking the thing he loved most was perfect. I hadn't seen him since.

I shoved my belonging which I got earlier into the truck of my car and got in.

"Goodbye Forks, hello Mystic Falls." I felt like one of those stupid cheesy chick flicks where the girl would wave her hand out the window screaming as she left the town, but I could care less at this moment. It would be a long 3 day drive and I was hungry and I was planning to quench it.

SORRY IT'S SHORT I'M TRYING TO SET UP THE SCEAN. TRUST ME THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL ME DEFINTALLY LONGER. AS ALWAYS THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS.

**CAN YOU GUESS WHO HER DAD IS? TELL ME WHO YOU THINK IT IS IN THE REVIEWS. TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.**


	3. mother of the year award

**SORRY THIS TOOK ME SO LONG, I GOT WRITTERS BLOCK: / AND I HAVE BEEN SUPER BUSY AS OF LATLEY. **

**THANK YOU ALL FOR THE 21 REVIEWS, I JUST LOVE THEM, PLEASE KEEP THEM COMING!**

**A SPECIAL SHOUT OUT TO Lilithcase39girl, WHO I HAVE KEPT IN MIND TO GET THIS CHAPTER UP. **

Why does it surprise me that my dad was picking a fight with the originals?

I was only a couple hours away when my informer had called me and told me that the Originals were back in town and organizing a ball which my father will attend. And apparently they have history together dealing with the doppelganger.

"Of course he would be in the doppelganger mess." I grumbled out loud. My father once he gets attached he won't let go and that's what makes him predictable no matter how much he protested. "And now I have to get a damn dress for this stupid ball." But this did give me an option of a great entrance, besides every girl needed one at lest once in her lifetime.

I tried to make shopping for a dress a short trip, I was on a time limit and I needed to get this done quick. I had found a pretty royal blue ball gown that had a silver swirled pattern on the bust of the corset top and peeping black lace under my 4 hoop skirt. I put on a pair of black stilettos. I had faked my balance issues at Forks to appear more human.

I did a simple look with my hair pulling it in a sleek tight ponytail with the bangs in a hump. I continued the simple look unto my face just putting eyeliner on my waterline, putting on gold eye shadow and finishing with mascara.

"Who says I have no fashion since, Alice?" I smirked. Thinking of Alice was a mistake it only lead to the thought of _him. _The feeling I have been trying to repress since Forks was coming back. The deep empty hole that I had now felt in my heart was becoming too much, engulfing my body in its black abyss. Constantly abusing me with its reminder of why it was there.

_You can always turn it off._

"NO!" I commanded myself out loud,"You will have all your emotions when you are reunited with dad, don't let the bastard ruin this." I took a depth breath and straightened my posture. I was going to do this.

#########

Of course the damn house would be a mansion it was the Originals. I had just pulled in to the huge driveway to see this humongous 3 story mansion.

"Show offs." I muttered under my breath.

I entered to a large open room croweded with assortment of people, but not my dad. "Where was he?" I began to look around. Figuring I would get a better look up high I climbed the grand staircase onto the second floor.

I looked down unto the crowed but still no dad.

"Damn it dad why can't you ever be punctual." I grumbled.

I decided to explore the upstairs while I waited for my father to show up. The upstairs wasn't much just a big open space with closed doors. Picking the last door on the far door I opened it.

What it lead me to be the least of my expectations. It was a library filled with old books. I could smell the dust that lingered in the air.

"Wow." I let out in my excitement. They must have first editions of my favorite books.

The door to the library made a squeaking sound as someone opened it. I quickly hid in the back of the library, frighten of who it could be.

A male and females voice filled the silence of the room.

"Mother, what is the plan for this evening?" The male spoke.

"Finn," I immediately recognized the name as the eldest original sibling. "You and your siblings will drink the wine at the toast which is laced with a linking spell." Why would the Original mom try to link them? "And then." She continued." I will kill you which in turn with kill your siblings."

There goes the award for mother of the year I thought sarcastically.

"The doppelganger is helping you, is she not?" Finn asked.

"We are to meet latter tonight and discus it, but I think she will help to get rid of Niklaus." I could sense the satisfied smirk on her face.

"And she is unaware that if you kill an Original that their bloodline dies as well?" My body went rigid at that. I can't let this happen. But how in the hell was I supposed to stop it? I don't even know who sired my bloodline. Damn it! Why in the hell does this always happen to me?

**SORRY IT ENDEDED SO UBRUPLY, I COULDN'T REALLY GET A FEEL TO TRANSESITION IT TO THE NEXT SEEN, BUT I WANTED A CHAPTER UP SO HERE IT IS.**

**TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK IN THE REVIEWS AS ALWASYS. **


	4. DAD?

The ball was filled by the time I reentered the room. All I had left to do was find an Original tell them what Finn and their mother was planning to do and hope for the best they will believe me.

A clinging sound caused a ripple of silence to fall over the room. I looked up to where the sound had come from. The Original family was all lined up and down the stairs, there mother not in sight. The man in the middle began to speak.

"Welcome, thank you for joining us. You know, whenever my mother brings our family together like this, it's tradition for us to commence the evening with a dance." The man began.

"It's also traditional to kill your whole family too." I mumbled under my breath.

Speak of the devil and the devil shall appear. The Original mom finally showed up to the party. She walked down only two stairs and stopped to look upon the crowd.

The man spoke again, "Tonight's pick is a centuries-old waltz, so if all of you could please find yourselves a partner, please join us in the ballroom."

Overlapping conversation filled up the room. I spotted the mom retreating back up the staircase, the doppelganger fallowing after her, unknowingly about to kill the whole vampire race.

I took my chance and seized it. I walked up to the Original who was speaking earlier.

"Dance with me?" I asked, extending my hand out to him indicating I wasn't going to take no for an answer. He grabbed my hand and escorted me to the ball room.

We both took different sides of the room. I lined up with the girl and him the men. He began to a stair down with me, trying to judge my character.

The music began, we both began to move towards each other, intertwining are hands as we meet in the middle.

"I don't remember you getting an invitation." He arched his eyebrow at me.

"I like to think of myself as someone's unknown plus one." I replied giving him a smirk. He nodded his head as if my answer was satisfactory.

"You're new in town." He observed.

"Yes, is that a problem?" I replied back as I swung out from his arm, still remembering the dance we were embarking in.

He pulled me back in. We immediately stopped dancing as he replied, "in this town it is." His dark hazel eyes bored down into my own brown ones.

"Ah yes," I broke out of the hypnotic state his eyes seemed to cause. "The vampire problem that this town seems to attract." I felt his body stiffened for what seemed like a millisecond but he quickly relaxed after and put on a poker face.

"I didn't quite get your name." He replied, pretending to have forgotten are earlier topic. "Nor have I." I wittily replied back.

Seeing he was would get nowhere with me, he sighed." Elijah Mikaelson."

I let out a short chuckle. "I should have known, Elijah the Original with the manners." I let out another short laugh.

"You know who I am, so you either must be a well informed human or a..."

"A vampire," I interrupted him. "And the names Isabella."

"Isabella." He whispered under his breath, it appeared like he was testing my name out to see if it was authentic, if it was truly my name.

"What brings a young vampire as yourself to Mystic Falls?" He questioned.

I looked around me. We had unknowingly stopped dancing while the other couples continued.

The other Originals siblings still continued to dance around the room, ignorant except Finn as to what their mother was about to do. "We need privacy if I am to tell you." He didn't question me as I continued to hold onto his hand leading him outside.

I lead him into gazebo that was on the left side of the lawn hidden from plane sight.

"Saving you and your family wasn't my original plan; hell saving anybody was never my plan, when I came down here. All I wanted to do was reunite with my family. But no, my own curiosity had to get the best of me." I began to rant.

"What do you mean save my family?" He dropped his hand from mine; I unknowingly was still grabbing onto.

"You have to believe me when I say this; your mother is trying to kill you and your siblings. Tonight when the toast is given she will link you guys and kill Finn in which will kill all of you." I quickly ranted out not wanting to get interrupted.

"Those are serious accusations." He comely stated.

I rolled my eyes, "well it's all true. Your brother, Finn and your mother are seriously messed up people." He gave me a quizzical look. "Look you don't have to believe me but please tell your siblings not to drink the Champaign."

"And to say I do believe you, what is in it for you?" He raised his eyebrow.

"I have my reasons." I replied back giving him a slight smirk. "I just can't have you dead."

He nodded his head. "Okay." He simply stated.

"So you believe me?" a satisfactory smile adorned my face.

"I always believed it was odd how my mother quickly forgave us with open arms, with words of reuniting the family. After a thousand years locked inside a coffin, no one, no matter how noble they claim to be would simply be so forgiving." He face was expressionless but his eyes had this far away look onto them. It appeared to me like he was thinking of a memory. "Come." he continued. "Let's get back to the party before we are missed." He extended his hand to escort me back to the party.

#######

When we had reentered the party he dropped my hand and turned towards me, "I will go and warn my siblings of my mother's intentions. If you are right I thank you deeply." He turned to walk away but I quickly grabbed onto his arm and forced him to look at me. "Don't trust the doppelganger; she has a part in this. I am unsure of how much she is involved, but she will bring you and your family death." His eyes appeared to harden in color as his jaws stiffened. He looked truly hurt by my accusation of the doppelganger.

"I'm sorry." I didn't know why I said it to him, but the look on his face made me think that he trusted her and was truly betrayed by the part that would play into his death.

He didn't reply as he walked away to go tell his siblings about their mother.

I began to walk around the ball room, their was a small group of people still dancing. How innocent they were, completely ignorant of the vampires that were scattered across the house. We could kill them all in a heart beat. But we go unnoticed as they twirl and laugh as their short life passes them by, growing old, changing and moving on. Something I can never do.

My thoughts were interrupted by another clinging sound. But this time it wasn't Elijah it was mama Original.

"Good Evening, Ladies and Gentleman. Waiters are coming around with champagne. I invite you all to join me in raising a glass. It provides me with no greater joy then to see my family back together as one." Liar, I scolded in my mind.

She still continued, "I'd like to thank you all for being part of this spectacular evening. Cheers!"

The crowd of people at the same time raised up their glasses and drunk from it.

I looked towards Elijah, he was staring right back at me. He gave me a slight nod, a silent gestured that told me what I wanted to hear. I smiled; everything was going according to plan.

After the toast was complete Elijah walked up to me.

"I take it you told your siblings." I spoke first.

He let out a small smile. "Yes, though some of them were a bit hesitant to believe the words of a stranger."

"But yet they obeyed. Which means they had the same doubts as you about your mother." The Originals have some serious family issues I noted

"I suppose so." He looked like he was about to say something, but thought better of it.

"Go ahead, speak your mind." I urged. I wasn't the type of person to let things go.

He spoke hesitantly, "the thing you said about the doppelganger, Elena. I asked her if I should be concerned about my mother's intentions, and she lied. I could hear her heart beat skipped."

"I'm sorry." I yet again apologized for the same thing.

"Don't be, it is a doppelganger." He yet again had this far away look in his eyes. "No matter what year they were born into they do have one thing in common." He stopped talking.

"What is that?" I egged him on to continue.

"They all like to deceive." He plainly stated.

"I know I've met Katherine too." I let out a sigh. That bitch was one of the root causes as to what I am today. But she did come in handy sometimes.

"Yes that is what Katerina is going by now-a-days."

I was about to respond but a loud crashing sound broke my train of thought.

"What the hell was that?" I questioned out loud.

Elijah didn't answer me but instead went to go investigate the sound.

The sound had leaded us out onto the front lawn. All of the Originals were gathered about surrounding the two bodies lying on the ground.

When I arrived to the group I was shocked as to what I saw. My father standing over the snapped neck of one of the Originals.

"Damon! Are you crazy?" My uncle yelled out to him.

I went unnoticed in the huge crowd.

"Maybe a little. Far be it for me to cause a problem." He responded looking towards the doppelganger. Something was wrong with him I could tell by the tone of voice he used.

He began to walk away, but I wasn't going to let that happen.

"Dad." I called out. I reached for his arm stopping him in his place.

When he had turned his face appeared to be petrified.

"Isabella." He whispered.

**AHHHH MY LONGEST CHAPTER YET. THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO HAS REVIEWED MY STORY I JUST LOVE THEMM. TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK. DID YOU GUESS RIGHT? ARE YOU SHOCKED THAT'S IT DAMON? WHAT DO YOU THINK ELENAS GOING TO REACT WITH DAMON HAVING A KID? TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK IN THE REVIEWS.**


	5. The Falls

**I'M SO SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG TO GET UP BUT I WAS SO BUSY WITH SCHOOL THAT I COULDN'T WRITE. I DID FINISH THIS STORY EARLIER THIS WEEK, BUT GUESS WHAT HAPPENED IT GOT DELTED SO I HAD TO RETYPE THE WHOLE THING. **

My dad slammed the door to the Salvatore boarding house after Stefan, the doppelganger and I had entered.

"What is going on?" the doppelganger exclaimed.

"Family business, not family so get out. That means you." My dad pointed at her.

"you." he continued as he pointed at me, "the couch."  
"I'm 132 years old dad you can't always boss me around." I huffed, not fallowing my father's orders.

"Dad? What?" Elena shook her head. "What is going on?"

"The other one was much smarter." I mumbled under my breath. Dad shoot me a death glare.

"Damon's a vampire he can't have children." The doppelganger was seriously getting on my nerves.

"Damon was married when we were human, Marie, his wife died when she was giving birth to Isabella." Stefan spoke up for the first time.

"What about Katharine?" I sighed, it always lead down to her.

Dad spoke up, "the bitch showed up two years later."

"And you should know the rest." I finished up for him.

"So you're telling me Damon was married had a kid and none of you thought to tell me about this?" Elena through up her hands as she looked around the room.

"Ah daddy never spoke about me. I'm hurt." My voice was laced with sarcasm.

"CAUSE I THOUGHT SHE WAS DEAD!" The shout that came from my father surprised me." YOU KNOW WHAT I DON'T NEED TO EXPLAIN MYSELF TO YOU, GET OUT." He growled at the doppelganger. The phrase if looks could kill went through my mind.

"What?" she looked across the room her eyes landing on Stefan. "Stefan?!" she huffed.

"Damon's rights, Elena this is a family matter." Whoa Stefan turning down the girl, that's a first.

"Hold your horses' big guy. You, out too, why don't you and Elena have that talk she's been dieing to give since we left the ball." Damon pointed to the door.

"Bu-"  
"Shh" Damon silenced his protest. Seeing he was going no where he left, Elena fallowing behind.

An awkward silence fell between dad and I. we starred at each other for a long time, not breaking the deadlocked stair.

Dad's eyes were different from the last time I saw him, hard with some type of emotion that I couldn't place.

"Dad." I wanted to speak first but my dad did something I never expected. He quickly dashed over to me and gripped me into a tight hug.

"I thought I had lost you Isabella." Dad whispered into my neck.

"Chill out." I awkwardly patted him on the back. "I'm here not dead. I was jus mad; I needed a break from you"

"30 some years seems more than a little break." He smirked, a trait that I had inherited.

He pulled back and sat on the couch, I fallowed suit and sat on an armchair.

"What can I say time flies when you're busy." I smirked back.

"So what have you been?" Dad asked.

"Oh you know here and there. I was up in Forks, Washington before I showed up here." I waved my hand in the air, in a careless manor.

Dad let out a sound of disgust, "why would you be I a town named after an eating utensil?"

I let out a little laugh, "it had an interesting habit of attracting cold ones and shape shifters, I wanted to see the fight" don't think of him, he's just a specious not and individual, I chanted in my mind.

"What have I told you about cold ones Isa?" dad sighed using my nickname from my human childhood.

"Don't worry dad. It was pathetic really. The cold ones don't even hunt humans and they have this treaty with the shape-shifters which forbid them from fighting each other." Sam was the only one that had turned so it wouldn't have been much of a fight.

"Huh, veggie cold ones, that's a first." He mumbled. I nodded my head in agreement. The Cullen's had a conscience when it came to drinking human blood that I could never achieve.

"Is that all that happened?" Dad broke me out of my thoughts.

"Huh?" I questioned, not quit understanding where he was coming from.

"Your eyes Isa," he walked towards me, placing his ruff hand upon my face. "Your eyes." He repeated, "They're filled with hurt and pain."

"What are you talking about?" I smacked his hand away. He didn't appear fazed by my resentment.

"They're exactly like mine when Katharine had told me she never loved me." I can't do this now; it was too early into the heart break.

"I'm going to go to bed." I decided to not acknowledge his statement.

His face looked sad from my resentment to a heart to heart conversation, but he quickly masked it with a smirk. "Okay." He simply answered.

My room was exactly the same as I had left it. My bed still remained in the middle of the far left wall, my band posters still hung scattered across the walls from when I had put them up in the 60s. My floor to ceiling bookcases still stood on either side of my circle window that was currently hidden behind my thick dark burgundy curtain.

Everything was covered in a fine layer of dust from an unoccupied room, though a faint scent of my father still hung in the room like he had been in here recently.

I laid in my bed after I had changed out the old stale white sheets into fresh new black ones.

I twisted back and fourth, flipping my pillow to the cold side, fluffing it but I could not sleep. Getting fed up with my bodies resentment to sleep I decided to take a shower hoping it will rest my worn out body.

I stepped out of my warm clothes into the cold air that filled the bathroom. I turned o the water to its highest temperature to counteract the cold air.

The hot water burned me as it kissed my skin, though I did not turn it down. My back began to arch to prevent the pain from the water. I pushed it back into the hot stream. I needed the pain it was my reminder that I could live, I could feel without him by my side. My physical pain was better than my emotional pain. I could prevent my physical, I could even heal it. But not my emotional pain, it was invisible, always in the back of my mind a constant reminder as to why it was there, never truly healing.

I stepped out of the shower. It was beginning to become hard to breath. The air was hot and thick constriction my lungs from its full capacity. In a split decision I decided I needed fresh air.

I began to put on my black sleeping short that I was wearing previously and a fresh clean tank top. I pulled on my combat boots and jumped out of my window to head to one of my favorite spots in Mystic, the Falls.

The Falls is a special place to me, a truly beautiful sight. It was a waterfall that streamed out the cliffs sides to pound into the lake that laid below it causing tides of water to escape to the shore to just be dragged back in.

I sat on the rocky shore line and starred out into the distance. The fresh air was good tom my lungs as I comely breathed up and down.

I gazed upon the billions of stars that dotted the night sky like freckles. How I wanted to travel up there in my youth, a fate not possible till a 100 years later.

The silence of the air was filled with the sound of a snapping twig causing the insects around me to stop.

"Who's there?" I shouted out into the now quit air.

"I'm sorry I was not aware that someone would be out here." Elijah stepped out of the woods and onto the beach. "I can go if you desire?" He started to back away.

"No, no. this is fine." I quickly stated. "Company would be fine."

He took a couple steps towards me closing the distance between us.

"I haven't been here in over 50 years." I whispered.

"I to have not been here in so long. Such a shame really. I use to spend my childhood gazing upon the lake, wondering where it leads to. How jealous I was that it could leave where I could not." Elijah had the same look from earlier in the ball room. Was the ball truly only earlier in the day, it seemed like a lifetime ago.

"I did the very same. I was four when my dad was turned, he wanted to leave the minute he discovered what he was, but I had protested." I let out a laugh as the memory of me holding onto the banister of my home for dear life in a protest to my father's whishes of moving. "My mother was born here and died here. My dad had told me this was her favorite spot to go to when she needed to think. I guess coming here was my way of connecting to the mother I never known. We left though a year later never returning until everyone we once knew what surly dead" I sighed, that was so long ago, how innocent I was back then.

Elijah turned back towards me. "Damon is your father." It wasn't a question more like a conformation.

I nodded my head, "Father of the year award winner." I said sarcastically.

"He let no indication of you ever being born. I had no idea that you existed." He raised an eyebrow at me.

"My father thought I was dead I guess. We had an argument over his obsession to find Katharine, deciding I wouldn't see him destroy himself over her I left. I haven't spoken or seen him in over 30 years."

"That seems awfully long to hold a grudge." He noted.

"Well I got busy over the years." I stood up. "It's getting hot." I began to take off my shorts and tank top. I silently thanked whatever god that was out there for the laced black panties and simple black bra that I had decided to wear today.

I dove into the water. The coldness of it surrounded me cooling off my warm skin.

"You can come in you know!" I shouted at Elijah who still stood at the shoreline gazing awkwardly at my discarded clothes. "Come on, don't leave me hanging!" I teased.

He hesitantly began to loosen his tie from his suit. Did he always dress like he was going to a five star restaurant? It didn't take him long to pull off his dress shirt leaving his bare chest expose to me.

I wolf whistled at him in a teasing manure. He looked away appearing to be embarrassed. He lastly took of his pants only leaving on his navy blue boxers, which I could tell even from here were silk.

He quickly dove into the water not leaving me long enough to stair at him in his boxers. He quickly surfaced out of the water next to me.

"Feels great doesn't it?" I asked.

"Yes." He simply answered.

Are arms grazed each others as we tried to stay afloat.

"So since we're on the subject of family, how's yours?" I broke the silence.

"They are grateful, though Niklaus will never admit it, his pride gets in the way." So Klaus' reputation wasn't lying.

"A proud man is always looking down on things and people; and, of course, as long as you're looking down, you can't see something that's above you." I quoted.

"C.S. Lewis." He said astonished.

"Yes." I smiled. "Fallow me." I didn't give him time to answer as I dunked under the water and headed towards the water fall. I wanted to show him something that few people knew about.

I popped up from the other side of the water fall and so did Elijah.

"I didn't even know this was here." Elijah looked around the cave that was hidden from the waterfall.

"It was a secret passage route for runaway slaves. The tunnel goes miles into the town hidden from even the most knowledgeable."

I jumped out of the water and sat on top of the cave floor, Elijah copied my movements and sat with me.

"I didn't find this place until I had became a vampire. My weak human body would have never had the strength to fight the power of the waterfall."

We sat there in silence admiring the back of the waterfall that gave the illusion of a curtain, providing us privacy from the outside world.

"What made you come down to Mystic Falls at a time like this?" Elijah asked.

"I wanted to see my Father again, I suppose. "I answered simply.

"And that is all?" He raised an eyebrow at me.

"What are you getting at?" I responded more aggressively than I had attended.

"Your eyes, they have seen pain and lost." He replicated my father and laid his gentle hand on my face.

"You and my father need to stay out of my eyes." I stood up. I knew I was acting childish, but I didn't need the constant reminder as to why it was there.

I quickly dove into the water not giving Elijah time to respond. I gathered my things and headed home.

Even with Edward being gone he was always there, in my eyes and the back of my mind to remind people that I was not whole.

**AHHHH GUYS THAT WAS OVER 2000 WORDS MY LONGEST STORY YET! THANK YOU EVERYONE WHO HAS READ AND REVIEWED I JUST LOVE IT. PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK?**


	6. linked

MIKAELSON MANSION

3D PERSON POV.

Rebekah strutted through he interest of the room that was occupied by Kol and Klaus. She still wore the dress from yesterday's ball

"Well, well, well." Kol teased, "there's are girl."

"Get out of my way Kol." Rebekah snarled at him.

"Out all night." He continued, ignoring her threatening tone. "What a scandal! I trust you did better than that commoner? Matt, was it?" He remembered the blond date that Rebekah brought and who he had planned to kill until the eldest Salvatore boy interrupted him.

"If you don't shut your mouth, the next thing to come out of it will be your teeth." Rebekah threatened. She saw the sly smirk appearing on kalus' face, "Don't start Nik." She huffed. All she wanted to do was change into decent clothes and maybe rest for a few hours.

"I didn't say anything." Klaus put his hands up in a surrendering manor. His smirk remained on his face; his sister was so easy to tease.

"I'm bored," Kol huffed in a childish manor. "Our sister is a strumpet, but at least she's having fun. I need entertainment." Kol thought back to all the young women he seduced over the years before Klaus stabbed him.

"What are you waiting for? Go on, have at it." Klaus pointed to the door.

"It's not fun to go alone. Join me, Nik! It's the least you can do after sticking a dagger in my heart." Kol put on a pout face, he knew acting like this was childish but he had been in a small cramp coffin for over a century he needed a little action to stretch out his now moveable body.

"Okay. Why not," Klaus set his nearly empty glass on the counter. "I didn't have nearly enough to drink last night, what with you trying to murder Rebekah's date." A smirk again adorned his face. It's a miracle his mother hadn't tried to murdered them earlier.

"Yes, please go," Rebekah practically yelled. "This house has enough men rolling around it in."

"Just like you, Rebekah." Kol snarled back.

Rebekah with all the power she cold muster ripped off her 6 in heels and flogged it at the back of Kols head where it lodge into his skull.

"BLOODY HELL!" She yelled as a painful sensation filled her head. She felt the back of her head where blood began to pull out of. "What the hell?" She said as she looked at the blood that dripped onto her hand.

"What has happened?" Elijah entered the room, his hand to was covered in blood.

"I would like to know the very same." Klaus sat up from his chair in anger.

"It appears we are somehow still linked." Elijah calmly stated.

###########################################

*SOMEWHERE IN THE WOODS.*  
"Mother!" Finn panicky called out, He knew this would cause a whole other problem, why couldn't his siblings just be easy and just die without knowledge?

"Yes, my child?" Ester, the mother of the Mikaelson siblings looked up from her drawling of a pentagram. It was later to be used in the spell to rid the Earth of the abominations she had created and therefore responsible over.

"They know now mother." Finn showed her his hand, which was covered with his blood. "One of them must have been stuck on the back of the head, and if one of themes hurt, we all are." His voice turned gravely.

Ester didn't respond, she appeared frozen in placed as she gazed upon her artwork. Will the spell work now? She asked herself.

"What are we to do now mother, surely they now what is going on by this time." Finns voice was panicky.

"Don't fret my child, we will just have to move faster than I have originally sought after." Ester turned back to her work. All she needed now was the Bennett witches.

**can you guys guess how they're still link?**

IM SO SORRY THIS IS LATE I GOT SO MUCH WRITTERS BLOCK SO I

DESCENDED TO MAKE THIS CHAPTER QUICKLY TO SET UP THE SCEAN FOR THE NEXT WHICH WILL BE SO MUCH LONGER. AND AS ALWAYS PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHA YOU THINK. TELL ME WHERE YOU THINK THIS STORY SHOULD HEAD!


	7. trip in the woods

Sleep ever came to me last night. Instead I tossed and turned, my thoughts filled with unwanted memories and regret. Why did I leave so abruptly? Why did he leave so abruptly? Was I doomed to be alone for the rest of my existence from my hand or others?

"What's wrong with me?" I groaned out loud. Can I do anything right?

A short ring of the door bell brought me out of my self-hatred thoughts.

"Coming!" I yelled out loud hoping the person at the door can hear me from the second floor. I slipped on a pair of black skinny jeans and a red ruffled tank top. It was a simple outfit, but hey, nobody to impress with the way my love life is going.

I hastily ran to the door knowing I took to long to get ready.

"Elijah," I called out in surprise as I opened the door to find him here. "And the doppelganger." I plastered on a fake smile as I saw her peaking behind him.

"I don't mean to intrude, Isabella. I was hoping you might accompany me, us." He corrected himself, pointing to Elena. "I want to show you something."

"I don't think that's a good idea." I looked around nervously like the room would get me out of this. I didn't want to risk speaking about yesterday. God, I am such a cowered.

"Please," He urged. "I would like to believe you would find this interesting." He bored his intense eyes into mine like he was trying to get a silent message across.

I weighed my options. I could both go with him and risk us talking about last night or I could stay here and have my dad force me to talk about our conversation.

I sighed. "Let me get on my shoes." I choose Elijah, the small percent chance of us talking about it was a million times better than knowing my dad would make me talk.

I took my time putting on my black bicker boots. Less time with him at this moment would help me sort out my thoughts.

But sadly putting on shoes didn't take that long. "Let's go." I put on a fake smile, for once I was glade the doppelganger was here she was short of a cockblock and that's what I needed.

###############

Elijah had driven us into dark secluded woods. Talk about perfect murder spot.

"I remember this part of the woods as a child." I marveled at the memories that began to flood back in. I had played here with my father and sometimes Uncle Stefan. We had played tag; they had always let me win though their supernatural abilities were far faster

Than my five year old legs. We even did play reenactments where I was the prince and Stefan was the princess, though it took a lot of encouraging on my part to get him to do it and dad was the dragon. To how ignorant I was back then still amaze me to this day.

We all stepped out of Elijah's car. "Yes, I do forgot how much I missed this land." Elijah looked around most likely reminiscing in his own memories.

"I can't even imagine what it must have been like a thousand years ago." Elena said astonished.

Elijah turned around to look at her. "You know, your school was built over an Indian village. Where I saw my first werewolf. The town square was where the natives would gather to worship. Matter of fact, near that, there was a field where wild horses use to graze."

His childhood Mystic Falls seemed so different but yet so similar to mine. There were still horses grazing upon the fields yet they were tamed. Religious people still gathered in the town square though in the secret of the night to organize the weekly vampire hunt.

"That's incredible." Elena said.

"Yea, it still shocks me to how much has changed from my time." I agreed with Elena.

"Come." Elijah commanded.

Elijah had leaded us farther into the woods stopping at a pair of giant boulders.

"Do you know this place too?" Elena spoke to Elijah. She rubbed her hand tentatively across the ruff gray surface of the huge rock.

"I do. Below us is a cavern I use to play in as a boy. Connects to a system of tunnels that stretch across the entire area," I wonder if it leads to the tunnel Elijah and me where in last night. "Perhaps it's nature's way of providing us with shelter against the savagery of the full moon. My mother said there must be a balance."

A scared and worried expression came upon Elena's face at the mention of Elijah's mother.

"Elijah, I should probably go home." She tried to back away, but I quickly blocked her path. There was something up and I needed to know what.

"I admire you, Elena." He steadily walked closer to her. "You remind me of qualities I valued long before my mother turned us." He leaned his face into hers, boring his eyes into hers, like he was searching for something. "It's not in your nature to be deceitful and yet when I asked about your meeting with my mother the other night, you lied to my face." His usual calming voice began to turn deep and dark with the anger that was evident on his face.

"Elijah, what are you doing? You already knew this." What was going on, I never would have thought he could act this way.

Elena ignored me. "That's not true. I told you that all your mother wanted was a new start." It was clear as day that her heartbeat skipped.

Elijah backed away from her. "I can hear you heartbeat. It jumps when you're being dishonest with me. You lied to me at the ball, you are lying to me now." He paused in thought and the spoke again. "But it does not matter. I know mother's intentions are to kill my siblings and I."

"I never wanted this to happen." Elena started shaking her head. "We were told that whatever was going to be in that coffin was going to kill Klaus. When we found out that it was your mother…. We didn't know what to think."

"We?" I asked. She couldn't mean….

"Stefan, Damon, all of us. We just wanted Klaus gone. I didn't….. I didn't know what the rest of you gone. I swear." She begged to Elijah.

How could I have not known my father would be on this? The ignorance of the man still baffles me. Shoot first ask questions later, it would be he death of him.

"I'm so sorry, Elijah," Elena continued. "I wish there was something I could do to help."

"You know, one thing I've learned on my time on this Earth… be careful what you wish for." Elijah suddenly grabbed Elena pulling her into a tight embrace and did something I did not expect. He stomped his foot hard into the ground causing it to concave into the tunnel that laid under us.

"What the hell?!" I yelled at Elijah while looking up to the entrance of the hole, it was at least ten feet high.

"Come on Isabella we have much to discuss." Elijah let go of Elena which caused her to fall onto the dirt covered ground.

"You're going to leave me here alone?" Elena got up from her fallen down position.

"Do not worry, Rebekah is somewhere around here." Elijah made a come on jester as he jumped out of the cave. I gave one last look onto the scared look that marked the doppelgangers face before I fallowed Elijah.

"Was that really necessary, you already knew all of that?" I had to jog to catch up to his fast pace.

"We're still linked." Elijah shortly answered.

"What, that's impossible you didn't drink the Champaign?"

"I do not know. Rebekah had struck Kol on the back of his head and ours had felt like it too had been hit" Elijah turned to me. "It's a full moon tonight so she will be casting the spell today."

"What are you going to do about it?" I can't have Elijah or any of the originals dead. But how can we stop Ester?

"I was thinking a little negotiating. How far would your father and uncle go for the life of the doppelganger?" The smirk Elijah was making made shivers run down my body.


	8. part one of the plan

**previously: **

"_I was thinking a little negotiating. How far would your father and uncle go for the life of the doppelganger?" The smirk Elijah was making made shivers run down my body._

* * *

"Hold up Elijah, You want to do what?" I raised my eyebrow at him, was he serious? "I don't like Elena as much as the next person, but seriously, seems a little barbaric for you?"

"Desperate times calls for desperate measures." Elijah turned around heading for the car. "The spell will be preformed today. My mother she's drawing her power from the Bennett witch bloodline, that line needs to be broken."

"And how do you suppose we do that?" I was baffled how were we suppose to do that and when did Elijah even plan this?

"Simple. You will go to Mystic Grill where my brothers Kol and Klaus will be. You are to tell them what is happening and they are to meet me at the old witch house at sunset."

"And you?" The question came out more bitter than I intended, I didn't like to take orders blindly.

"I will go to your home where I will negotiate the life of Elena for their help."

I grabbed onto his arm, "Hold up there James bond, why can't you and your siblings deal with it, why bring in my family?"

"The minute my mother see either one of my siblings she will now something's up and will hurry with the ritual. She will not suspect your father to do any harm." His voice was in a satisfied tone, like he was proud of himself for coming up with this on his own.

"And why can't I do it." Did he doubt my skills of simply killing a witch?

"The Bennett witches do not know you, they will see you as a threat." I still could do it, I huffed in my mind.

"And how will you know my father and uncle with help you?" I questioned smugly. My father was unpredictable he would never let anyone force him to do something.

"Because they are in love with Elena." He stated simply.

* * *

My life is spiraling down hill. How did I go from heartbroken to saving the vampire race in one week? I just had to stick my nose where it doesn't belong, now im sitting here at the bar doing Elijah's dirty work to wait for Kol and Klaus to apparently show up.

"I haven't seen Elena since this morning." The name of the doppelganger perked up my attention.

It came from a middle-aged brunet man at the counter of the bar, he appeared to be on his cell phone talking to someone.

"Well she's not answering her phone." The voice of my father shocked and bothered me. Hadn't Elijah shown up there yet? What's the point of a plan if you weren't going to fallow it?

"Well, I'm surprise you have time to call, what with all this Original sex you've been having." I almost threw up. Picturing my dad sleeping with the young blond vampire is not something I want to picture.

"Ugh… she told you?!" My dad's voice was annoyed. Did Elena catch them together, now the thought of that was pleasant. Dad never did care who he slept with or with how many, and a girl he's in love with catching him in the act should limit him. With how many women his been with I wouldn't be surprised if he caught an STD. Can vampires even catch them?

I zoned out long enough to only catch the man saying goodbye to my father. Who was this man he seemed well acquainted with my dad and the doppelganger, but he was a simple human. Guess my father can't keep a secret. How many more humans knew of them?

"Oh come on now." A knew accented voice appeared in the bar. "Let's not go blaming the new family in town just because you lot have got yourselves a killer at large." I could practically feel the smirk that dotted his face. "Don't mind us. My brother and I are just here to let off some steam, right Kol?" It was Klaus and he was talking to the man I was curious about. So he's more informed than I thought. And what murder was Klaus talking about? When was there ever a murder here not caused by a vampire?

"Right!" The young original agreed with him. I guess it's my turn to act out the plan for Elijah. I just hope it works out.

I strutted out of the booth and up to the Originals.

"Klaus I need to talk to you." I said sternly. "And you too Kol."

"Ahh, the dear Isabella." Kol rolled my name off his tongue. God, could he get creepier?

Out of the corner of my eye I took noticed to the man looking at us. Does he know of the plan to get rid of the Originals, does he know who I am?

Klaus had a slight smirk as he looked at me. "What is it you want to tell us?"

I darted my eyes to the man, how much does he know, how much could he tell my father, how much could I tell Klaus. This man was just brings me to overwhelm myself.

Klaus took noticed to my hesitance to tell him in front of the man. "Oh, don't worry love, this is just the local vampire hunter, Alaric Saltzman, though he's very bad at his job. You see he's practically best mates with your dad." Klaus' smirk reappeared on his face.

"Dad?" Alaric spoke up.

" You didn't know about Damon having a daughter? Tsk tsk, the friendship is crumbling." Kol joked.

"Okay, chill it." I was getting angry, they acted more like children than thousand year old vampires. "Elijah wanted me to inform you about his plan. Meet him at the old witch house at sundown, and be prepared." I began to walk out for my second part of the plan, but Klaus' sudden grip on my arm jerked me back. He was standing up now, mere five inches from my body.

"Why are you doing this, what's in it for you?" His face was masked in confusion, though his tone seemed angry.

"Would you believe me if I say I'm doing this out of the kindness of my heart." I gave him one of my own smirks.

"No." His hot breath blew onto my face as he angrily answered.

"Then believe me when I tell you this," I stepped closer to him, there was barley any distance between us now. "I have my reasons. And if I have to defy my father to keep you and your family alive than so be it." I angrily shook my arm out of his grasp and sternly walked away.

"She's a wild one Nik." I heard Kol joke as I walked out the door.

Now if Elijah was playing his part perfectly he will be at my house negotiating with my father to help him save his family or Rebekah kills Elena.

And now all I had to do was part two of my part of the plan, hide out near the witch house until all hell breaks loose.

* * *

**i know this was short, but i promise the next chapter will be so much longer. And who knows maybe you'll find out how the Originals are still connected, or maybe the Cullen's might show up. the possibilities are endless,you just have to wait and find out. And as always thank you for reading and review and fallow, it just makes my day. happy holidays!**


	9. Lets make a wager

**THIRD PERSON POV.**

* * *

Damon had just got finished getting dressed when the door bell had ringed.

"It better be Ric with Elena." He grumbled. He didn't want to admit it but he worried about her and with the Originals walking amongst the town she wasn't safe by herself.

He walked down to the door at a leery pass. He didn't exactly know who would be at his door.

"Damon Salvatore, just the man I wanted to see." The Original who seemed like he consistently had a stick up his ass was at his front porch.

"What do you want Elijah." He folded his arms in a defensive pose.

"Im here to make a wager for you." The Original walked past Damon without a care and sat down in the red armchair that was placed by the roaring fire.

"Please come in." Damon said sarcastically as he shut the door. "Look here Elijah, I don't make wagers with thousand year old vampires. Especially those who can kill me.

"Oh, I think you will want to take this up." Elijah tried to real him in.

"And why is that." He again took up his diffusive pose in front of the Original.

"I have Elena." Elijah smirked making him resemble more like Klaus than he ever did before.

Damon's body stiffened at the revelation. Elena had only been gone for a few hours how could she have gotten in trouble in that time.

"Damn it." He growled under his breath.

The front door opened again as Stefan entered. "I can't find her anywhere." Stefan called out, knowing Damon could hear. Stefan had searched everywhere, her home, the cemetery, Bonnie's house, Caroline's house, and The Grill where all he found was Klaus and the other Original whose name he couldn't recall.

"Hello Stefan." The British accent of the Original Elijah stunned him. Why was he here?

"He has Elena." Damon answered Stefan's silent question.

"Actually, she's with Rebekah. As you can imagine, my sister is just dying to tear her throat out. So… if you want to save Elena's life, I need you to help me stop my mother." Elijah knew he had made the deal now all he had to do was feed them a little more distressful facts and they will do anything he says.

Damon didn't know what to do. Elena depended on him and what if he couldn't save her? "I'm a little embarrassed to admit, but when it comes to killing thousand year old resurrected witches, I'm a little rusty." How could Elijah expect him to be any help?

"Yes, unfortunately, even when killed, my mother doesn't seem to want to stay dead. Not with the spirits of nature at her side." Elijah was aggravated with his mother. The wicked witch was to powerful for death to even consume her.

"So, what are we supposed to do?" Stefan asked.

"The witches that released my mother, she's drawing her power from their bloodline that line needs to be broken." Elijah spoke. He hated damaging a witch line as they were a numbered specious, but there was no other way. One must die.

"Broken?" Stefan muttered his question. He didn't mean…..

"Yeah, he means." Damon made a cutting motion with his forefinger over his neck.

"You want us to kill them!?" Stefan asked out loud, flabbergasted that Elijah would ask that of them.

"You know I'd do it myself, but I have absolutely no idea where they are." Elijah lied. "Besides, seeing me, they'd immediately know my intent. They won't expect to be harm by the likes of you. In any case, you have until six minutes after nine to find them." Elijah needed this done fast and he needed it done now.

"Oh, how super specific of you." Damon sarcastically said. He was secretly worried though, he hadn't heard from Isa all day and if Elijah could get a hold of Elena, what could he have done with his daughter?

"By 9:07, the moon will be full, my mother will have the power she needs to kill me and my family. If you do not stop her before then, Rebekah will kill Elena. So we all have our timeline? I suggest you get started." Elijah got up from his conferrable spot of the armchair and headed for the door.

"Oh," He thought of another idea. He turned around giving the Salvatore's one last look. "If the capture of Elena does not per sways you enough, I wonder how far you will go for the safety of Isabella."

Damon didn't think as he blindly ran up to Elijah pinning him up to the wall.

"What the hell did you do to my daughter!?" He growled menacingly.

"9:07." Elijah comely removed Damon's hands from him. "Complete the task by that time and I would have done nothing to her." He finished his forgotten exit out the door.

"What are we going to do Damon." Stefan asked after Elijah had gone. He was bewildered to what had just happened.

"We're going to kill a Bennett witch, that's what we're going to do." Damon growled.

* * *

**HAPPY NEW YEAR! I'M SORRY I DIN'T WRITE OVER THE HOLIDAYS BUT I WAS ACROSS THE COUNTRY AND I DIDNT HAVE MY COMPUTER :( BUT HERES THIS SHORT CHAPTER, YES I KNOW ITS SHORT, BUT THE NEXT CHAPTER WHEN IT ALL GOES DOWN. PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME IF YOU THINK THE CULLENS SHOULD SHOW UP OR MAYBE THE PACK? TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK **


	10. The old witch house

**ISABELLA'S POV.**

* * *

I had left the bar for only twenty minutes when I had realized my phone was missing.

"Damn it!" I yelled out loud.

I had an inner battle within myself, should I still continue my journey to the old witch house or go back to the Grill to search for my phone.

I quickly desisted I needed my phone encase Elijah called with a changed of plans.

I was around the corner of the Mystic Grill when I heard an argument involving Klaus and a young blond girl. He was gripping tightly onto her shoulders. He appeared to be extremely angry.

"What did you do!?" The outraged voice of Klaus shocked me. It seemed to come out of nowhere

"I didn't do anything, stop it!" Responded the blond beauty that was currently struggling in the tight grasp Klaus had on her.

"Kol!" His desperate voice called out to his brother.

What the hell is going on?

I ran after Klaus fallowing him behind the Grill to a staircase where laid my father, Stefan, Alaric and the recently daggered Kol.

Klaus without hesitation ran up to kol's lifeless body and ripped the dagger out. He then knock Alaric against the brick wall and proceeded to knock Stefan out when he tried to help.

"I should have killed you months ago." Klaus snarled into Alaric's face.

"Do it!" My dad antagonized. "It's not going to stop Esther from killing you."

"What did you say about my mother?" Klaus dropped Alaric and turned towards Damon. He appeared to almost crouch. A stance I had recognized as a pre-fighting pose.

"You didn't know I was friends with your mummy?" Dad teased.

God he was going to get himself killed.

"Yeah, we have a lot in common. She hates you as much as I do." He pointed his forefinger at him, emphasizing his point.

I could tell Klaus was about to attack. His stance was perfect, crouched down, body angled, the perfect killing posture.

"Stop!" I yelled. The sudden input of my voice knocked Klaus back from his original stance. Dad looked at me in confusion.

"Leave them! We still need them Niklaus." Elijah suddenly appeared next me.

"Isa?" My father called out. His face was masked with relief and yet bewilderment.

Elijah walked up to my father and placed out his tiny silver phone in front of him.

"You tell me where the witches are or I'll have my sister kill Elena right now." Elijah commanded.

I was confused. Elijah knew where the witches where, the old witch house. The white one near the falls that was falling apart. What is he doing?

"You also told me you had Isa, so how am I to believe you." He recoiled back.

"You said what Elijah?" I turned toward his, flabbergasted that he would sink so low. "You know what, never mind. Ill talk to you later about this."

"I never said I had her." Elijah spoke comely. "I just made you believe I had her. It is not my fault you made assumptions."

I rolled my eyes. Elijah did have a skill with words.

"You told me we had until after nine." Damon said angrily.

"I'm sure Rebekah will be more than happy to start her work early." Elijah smirked as he walked away. Damn, evil Elijah was kind of hot!

Klaus too fallowed Elijah out. He had Kol's body hanging off his shoulders. They were most likely heading to the abandon witch house.

"Up and get 'em." I pulled up my uncle. "Let's go save the day."

"Isabella?" Stefan's voice was still drowsy sounding as he began to wake up.

"Yep it's me." I began to brush off the dirt that lingered on him.

"I thought Elijah was holding you hostage."

"He lied." I said simply.

"But why?" My father interjected.

"I don't know. Maybe he did it for the vine?" I sarcastically answered. "Now come on. Lets get to the abandon witch house." I turned to lead the way, but the strong hard grip on my arm stopped me.

"How do you know where they would be?" My father angrily questioned.

"I'm a good guesser." I snapped back. I ripped my arm away from his strong grasped and walked up the concrete stairs.

"You coming?" I called over my shoulder.

"Yeah." Stefan answered.

My father and uncle soon caught up to me. Their stairs at each other did not go unnoticed by me.

I stopped right before we entered my dad's car. "If you have something to say, you can say it?" I questioned. I crossed my arms, a silent gesture telling them I was serious.

"Its nothing." Stefan spoke first reaching for the door handle.

I quickly grabbed his wrist. "Then why do you guys keep on giving each other looks, like im the bad guy?" I starred at him and then my father.

My father let out a laugh, though the laugh didn't reach his eyes. "You're being paranoid Isabella." He walked around the car and got in. Stefan and I fallowed.

It wasn't until we pulled up to the woods by the old house before anyone spoke up.

"So how do you know they're going to be at the old witch house?" Dad questioned me.

"I don't. But it makes since, a lot of witches died here, brings a lot of power."

Stefan took a gander at his phone it read 8: 56. "We have about ten minutes until Rebekah tears Elena apart." He spoke.

Damon spoke up again. "You know, if we sit this out, Esther completes her spell, Klaus dies, and you get your revenge. It's what you wanted the whole time. The only collateral damage is…."

"Elena." Stefan whispered.

"You know what she'd choose." Dad looked over to Stefan. He was right. Elena had this annoying ability to sacrifice herself to save others. An ability Bella Swan had had.

"She'd let herself be killed to save her friend." Stefan pondered.

"Yep." Dad simply answered popping out the p.

"Hm" Stefan appeared to be in thought. "If we do this, it'll wreck her."

"Well, she'll hate us. Thing is, she only has to hate one of us. Only one of us has to do the actual deed." Dad said completely ignoring the option of me doing it.

"Why can't I do it?" I called out in confusion.

"The witches don't know you. They will see you as a threat." My father simply answered.

It was probably a lie. He does stupid things when he thinks he's protecting me. Like preventing me from killing the witch like Elijah.

"So, who's it gonna be, brother?" Stefan asked.

Dad reached into his back pocket and pulled out a quarter.

"Heads I do it, tails you do it."

"Awful lot of effort for someone who pretends not to care about her anymore." Stefan teased. Though I thought it sounded more like an accusation.

Elijah did say that they were both in love with the doppelganger, but how much?

"Pot, kettle, brother."

Dad flipped the coin. Everything seemed like it was moving in slow motion. The coin flipped five times, making the whooshing sound as it landed back into my father's hand. He slowly turned the coin onto the back of his other hand.

"Tails." I whispered almost silently.

I heard Stefan's breath slightly hitch. "I guess I'll do it." His voice seemed to waver though he was doing a good job at hiding it.

" Na, I'll do it." Damon called out as he opened the door.

"but-" Stefan tried to argue.

"But nothing." Damon cut him off. "Now come on."

We fallowed Damon closer to the house where they waited for the Bennett witches to appear.

**THIRD PERSON POV.**

* * *

"They're coming, Mother!" Finn yelled out to his mother. He could hear them running through the forest.

"No, it's too soon. the moon is not high enough. Go! Quickly!" She called out to the Bennett witches. They quickly retreated back inside the old fallen down house.

Elijah, Klaus, and Kol suddenly showed up. They all saw the witches escape.

"My sons, come forward" Ester, the mother beckoned. She did not fear them as her child Finnik does.

"Stay beside me, Mother." Finn gripped her in a protective hold.

"It's okay. They can't enter." Her spell did many things. Those who dare want to cause harm to her could not enter the pentagram circle.

"That's lovely." Kol said sarcastically. "We're stuck out here, while the favorite son plays sacrificial lamb. How pathetic you are, Finn." He growled at him.

Finn did not understand why they wanted to continue living. This life, if you should call it that held nothing for them. They were monsters in this world, they destroyed life, they did not bring it. The life of a vampire only brought misery and loneliness."

"Be quite, Kol." The mother Original scorned. "Your brother knows virtue you cannot even imagine."

"Whatever you think of us, killing your own children will be an atrocity." Elijah was baffled that their own mother would chose to kill her own flesh and blood. They were her children she raised them and yet she wanted to destroy them.

"My only regret is that I did not let you die a thousand years ago." Ester raged out.

"Enough." Klaus called out. "All this talk is boring me. End this now, Mother, or I'll send you back to Hell." He commanded.

" For a thousand years, I've been forced to watch you. Felt the pain of every victim, suffered while you shed blood. Even you, Elijah,"

The accusation from his mother shocked Elijah. He didn't see himself better than his siblings, though he saw himself more in touch of his inner humanity than his other siblings.

"With your claim to nobility," Ester continued to rage on. "You're no better. All of you. You're a curse on this Earth. Stretched out over generations. If you've come to plead for your life, I'm sorry, you've wasted your time."

The lit torches that surrounded her began to rise higher.

Klaus, Elijah and Kol were starting to worry. The witch blood line was still connected to their mother and if the Salvatore's did not hurry soon they would surely be dead.

**ISABELLA'S POV**

* * *

We spotted the witches run into the old worn out house.

"Show time." Dad joked.

We quickly, but silently ran up to the house.

"This place has some serious vibe in it." The older looking witch said.

We watched them look around the old place. There were cobwebs everywhere you looked. The wallpaper appeared to be pealing off and the floor board's squeaked no matter where you stepped.

"The witch spirits will protect us from the Originals, but we should get into the basement." The youngest witch began to descend down the steps.

"Stefan fallow her." I commanded him.

Once the witch had made it down the steps. Dad took action. He quickly ran up to the eldest witch and covered her mouth with his hand preventing her from talking.

"They took Elena. They're going to kill her unless we stop Esther." Dad spoke into her ear quietly.

The witch struggled out of Damon's grasps. She started to breathe heavier, trying to regain her breath. "What are you gonna do? Even if you kill us, Esther is channeling every witch in our ancestry, living and dead."

"Esther's drawing from the witches. The only way to cut her off is if one of you is no longer a witch." Damon spoke.

I heard the pained scream from Stefan and then the quick heavy stomps of the feet of the young witch as she ran up the stairs.

"Sorry dad." I pushed him away from the witch. "I can't let you get all the resentment"

I bit my wrist, my red vampire blood starts flowing easily out of it.

"This is only going to hurt for a bit." I whisper, as I force feed the old witch my blood. I quickly snapped her neck causing the witch to die quickly.

"NO!" The young witch screamed out. She fell unto her knees, sobbing as her mother slowly turns into a vampire.

I crouch down next to her. I timidly pat her back which makes her go rigid. "I'm sorry it had to come to this." I whisper.

She looked me in the eyes. Her face appeared severely angry, her teeth bore

like she was snarling, her eyes cold as stone. "Burn in Hell!" She commanded.

**OUTSIDE ABANDONED WITCH HOUSE**

* * *

Ester felt like something was wrong, the power she had felt before was gone.

"No! Sisters! Do not abandon me!" She screamed out into the dark sky. How could they leave she was about to complete the ritual and the demons that plagued this Earth would have been gone for eternity.

"Mother!" Finn called out. They had predetermined what they would have done if something like this had happened. He quickly grabbed onto his mother for dear life. She preformed a silent spell which cause them to disappear from the very spot they laid.

Klaus, Elijah and Kol stood around in shock.

"What just happened?" Kol asked. He stepped inside the pentagram circle. It appeared the spell had failed them.

"It seems that the Salvatore's have severed the witch bloodline that mother was feasting upon." Elijah too stepped inside the circle examining the touches that previously enlighten even further with his mothers disappearance.

"Yes, but where did Mother and Finn go?" Klaus questioned. "And how were we still linked?"

* * *

**THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH I HAVE OVER 100 REVIEWS! SO HOW DO YOU LIKE IT? I GOT CHILLS WHEN BONNIE TOLD ISABELLA TO GO TO HELL. HOW DO YOU GUYS THINK THEY'RE STILL LINKED. TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK IN THE REVIEWS. **


	11. Chapter 11

I looked down at my hand, it was currently wrapped around the ice cold beer that I had bought at the Mystic Grill, my daylight ring was on my index finger. It usually goes unnoticed by me, such a habit to wear it. The ring resembled my fathers, the same shape and size and the very same stone: lapis lazuli. The stone had a decretive silver planting on top with and "I" in the middle, my father, like mine had a "D".I tapped my ringed forefinger against the beer bottle, a ringing sound materialized to the beat of the clacking.

"Penny for your thoughts?" A recognizable smooth British voice erupted into my ear.

"It'll take you a lot more." I calmly replied back. I turned in my stool facing the newcomer. It was Elijah like always; he seemed to appear out of nowhere.

"Yes, I suppose so." He responded. He sat onto the worn out red cushioned stool. It let out a small puff of air as he fully accommodated himself.

"A beer please." He said to the bar tender that didn't get to finish his question before Elijah answered.

"I didn't know you drink beer." I said as it was laid before him.

"Neither did I." He smirked. He raised the cool amber liquid to his mouth. His lips surrounded the opening to the bottle. He began to drink, quenching his thirst. His prominent adams apple bobbed up and down as the liquid flooded down his throat.

"So, "He sighed basking in the refreshment. "My mother has presumed to be gone."

"And let's hope she continues to be." I cheered. I took another swig of my beer. It was my 8th one tonight and I was already feeling its effect. My emotional stress was getting to me.

"Yes." He agreed. "My brother Niklaus though, believes she will be back and is prepared to take drastic measures."  
"You mean," I sliced my throat with my finger.

"Yes." He answered simply. His gaze shifted to his beer and proceeded to take another drink.

"And you're okay with this?" I asked.

"Niklaus will do what he wishes." He sighed.

"That's not what I ask."

"I can't stop him."  
"Again that's not what I asked." I said more firmly.

"You never answer my questions," He turned to look towards me. "Why should I answer yours?"  
"Oh?" I responded back, shocked by his comeback. "Please explain." I gestured out from my body with my hand.

"The night at the Falls I mentioned the sadness in your eyes. You left abruptly, why?" He shot back.

"That's personal." I angrily snarled. I was slightly drunk and the feelings of depression and anger where not good to have at my state.

"And so was your question." He looked back to his forgotten beer, silence following after him.

I let out a sigh and spoke again. "Before I had moved back down here I lived in a small town in Washington." My breath hitched as the memories I had suppressed for far too long started to flow back. "I heard rumors of cold ones and shape shifters, I guess my curiosity got the best of me."  
He let out a chuckle. "Ah, cold ones. The half-breed mutants caused by a witch's spell gone wrong."  
I ignored his impute and continue. "I went to the local high school posing as the police chief's daughter. For a short while I was Bella Swan, a simple name for a simple human girl. My first day there was a nervous reek for me. Would people find out? Did people know my secret? I thought of this all day, though my thoughts were unnecessary as the whole town was ignorant of my vampire statues even the eldest of the cold ones. The Cullen's that's what they call themselves." My heart started to race from the ach of the thought of them caused.

I looked up towards Elijah wondering if he noticed, if he did, he didn't show it.

"I shared a class with one of them. I even sat next to him. The second eldest boy," I dared not speak his name. "The minute I sat next to him, he started to get fidgety and he appeared agitated, it was not until months later I found out I was his singer." Elijah let an "uh" at my revelation. "At first I thought he knew what I was and planed to get out, our kind and he's kind don't get along. I expected him and his family to seek me out and threaten me, though they did not, so I decided to stay." I stopped my story to tell the bar tender to get me another drink. The ninth, how many more before im shit faced?  
"Anyways, I'll skip over the boring parts. The boy that I sat next to in class, we got to talking and one thing leads to another and we fell in love." I chuckled at what I thought was love, but instead pure manipulation from him. "We were together for about a year before he dumped me in the middle of the woods and the very same day I left to Mystic Falls."

It was silent for a good five minutes before he spoke. "You fell in love?" His hazel eyes bored into mine, confusing written all over his face.

"Yep." I smacked out the "p" "Don't want to do that again." I took another gulp of my beer finishing it off. Emotional distress and beer should not mix.

"I was in love once." Elijah responded.

"What happened to her?"

"My mother sacrificed her to make my family and I in what we are today."

"Ouch." I cringed. "That must hurt."

"It did take its tool on me, but I have gotten over it." He took a drink of his half empty beer bottle.

"Does the pain really go away?" I asked. The pain I feel over Edward seemed never ending, it wrapped itself in every lonely thought I had, and he was everywhere, but yet, nowhere. The beer was making my head feel weird, a terrible sign.

He let out a long depressing sigh. "The pain never truly goes away. It dulls over time, but yet remains. And all we can do is either be weakened by it or bury it and live on."

"E..li..jahhh." His name sloppily came out of my mouth. "Why…..*hiccup* do y-you think b-bad things happen….*hiccup* to good people." I couldn't comprehend if my sentenced made since. I started to tip towards him my mind was getting fuzzy from the beer at this point I wasn't responsible for my actions.

"I think," He huffed me up as I started to fall onto him. "That you are drunk and need to be taken home."

"What? No!" I commanded, but my resentment went unnoticed as he heaved me into his arms in a baby cradle.

"Yes." He quietly stated.

His walking was smooth and graceful. It resembled a lot more like Edwards, though Elijah was warm like a blanket, the same temperature as me.

"How we get here?" My house laid outside the front seat of the window of Elijah's car. "How we in your car." My sentences were beginning to get choppy.

Elijah let out a short laugh as he stepped out of his car and quickly sped over to my door, opening it for me. "Are you always this unaware when you are drunk?"

"I'm NOT drunk." I back lashed. "I'm just slightly intoxicated." I stepped out of his car and stumbled onto my front lawn.

"For a slightly intoxicated person you can hardly walk." I didn't have the strength to protest as he picked me up again into a baby cradle. He began to walk to my front door.

"Y-you Know, "I pointed up to him. "You are a lot more f-fun when you don't have a stick up your butt." I teased.

"And you are a lot more interesting when you are drunk." He replied back.

"Yeah." I simply answered.

"WHAT IN THE HELL DID YOU DO TO HER?" The loud yell of my father slightly brought me out of my drowsy state.

"I did nothing." Elijah calmly answered. "She was drunk and I merely escorted her home."

"Yeah I'm sure that's what happened." Dad snarled back. "Isa?" Dad questioned.

"Yep." I slowly answered. I felt Elijah set me down onto the concrete porch of my house.

"You okay?" He glanced up and down my body checking for any damage.

"Yeah dad, I'm fine."

"Good, now come in." He tried to push me forward.

"Hold up." I took his hand away from my backside and gestured to the door. "I'll be in, in a minute."

He looked back and forth to Elijah and me and sighed. "One minute." He threatened before he walked in shutting the door as he went.

"Do me a favor?" I begged to him.

"Of course."

"Keep our conversation between the two of us." My drunken state was slightly gone and while I had this moment of clarity I needed to set some things straight.

"I will not tell another soul." He replied back.

"Thank you." I took a step closer to him and stood up on the tips of my toes to become equals in height. I leaned my face into the side of his cheek and placed a soft gentle kiss. His skin was smooth though some of my cheek rubbed up against the scruff of his hair that had not been shaven that day.

His breath hitched from my lingered kiss. The kiss I supposed was lasting to long for something that was supposed to be casual.

"Elijah." I whispered. My face was now directly facing him. His eyes bored into mine, emotions tidal waving inside of them. He lined in closer and as did I.

Our lips where centimeters apart, I could feel his calm shallow breath, all we had to do was move a little bit closer and our lips would touch.

My breath hitched as Elijah began to do what I was thinking, he began to move closer to my lips…

* * *

**AHH I LEFT YOU GUYS AT A CLIFFY I GUESS YOU HAVE TO COME BACK AND FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENS. PLEASE REVIEW AND FALLOW I JUST LOVE THEM AND A SPECIAL SHOUT OUT MY FRIEND RIHANNIN (is that how you speel it?) WHO PROBABLY KNOWS MORE ABOUT THIS STORY THAN I DO. **


End file.
